Head Strong!
by redaquarius
Summary: This is a Luchia x Kaito Fanfiction!Hippo allows the girls to stay in the world of humans because they have found love!They finish school,9 years later Luchia and Kaito marry and a year after have a kid. When Luchia's parents find her and say they have a suitor for her to marry will she leave Kaito and their kid or stay head strong?Or will they come to a compromise?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yayzees! OH MY FLIPPING GOSH! I have a new story for you guys. Don't worry I won't be that person that stops one story and starts a new one when that one isn't finished. But this is a fanfiction that I have wanted to do for a long I got deep into anime a half a year before my older sis got me into Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch. So this fanfiction was born! Hope you like it,in the reviews tell me what would you like to see happen and that's it. Love - redaquarius 3 Remember this takes place almost 10 years after the gang finish high school.**_

Chapter 1:Out Comes The Baby! **Kaito's Point of View!**

I can't believe I am at the store...

AGAIN!

Okay I love the fact that Luchia is pregnant with our child and I am more thrilled that we are keeping it a surprise.I just don't know if I'll survive.I mean would you survive if your wife or husband sent you out for ice cream every time you guys ran out? Even if it was 4 am at the moment?!

Yes,don't laugh but I am currently in my pajama pants,sneakers,a white singlet,and my light weight jacket picking out ice cream. The bags under my eyes say it all if you have gone through a similar experience.

But no one probably has but hey,what do I I know is that I have the ice cream and I am driving home now.'It will all be worth it in the end.' I thought.

 _A tired 7 minutes later~_

"Luchia,I'm back!" I said failing to sound enthusiastic. "Did you get it?" I her her ask as she wobbled down the stairs.

I held my laughter.

"Why else would I leave the house this early in the morning?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Oh,so your saying you didn't want to get it at all while having a smart alec tone?"she had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. I swallowed hard.

"You know what I meant Luchia." I said trying to buy some time to think of something."Oh? What did you mean exactly?" She said in a dark muderous tone."Well if I went anywhere without a goal going anywhere would be I right?" I said nervously. I have no idea what she is going to say.

"Kaito you are right!You'd have to have a purpose to do anything or else you'd have nothing to do and... and... I am always wrong!Waaaah!"Luchia started balling.

'mood swings! How could I be so stupid?' I thought. "Aw,Luchia you are not always knock sense into me all the time!So it's okay."I explained. We watched tv while she at her ice cream and we went to upstairs to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Luchia.I love you." I said once we were in bed."I love you too Kaito,goodnight." was her reply.

 **3 hours one's Point of view!**

It was 7:30 when Kaito heard a really loud scream and fell out of bed with a loud thud. Once Kaito came out of his shock he got up.

Another scream rang through out the house.

"Luchia! Where are you?!" he yelled searching the house. When he walked to the kitchen he found Luchia had keeled over holding on to her stomach with tears flowing freely. "Luchia are you okay?!" Kaito asked as he ran over.

"Do I look okay?!The baby is coming!" was her reply.

Kaito was silent... then his face paled...and his soul left his body.

While Luchia sat in a chair Kaito ran all around the house grabbing anything that had to do with the word baby and stuffed it into the rainbow colored maternity bag that he had in his got Luchia in the car and drove at max they arrived at the hospital Kaito got a nurse and told her what was about to nurse led them to the maternity floor and into a room.

Other nurses prepped Luchia while Kaito put on the proper attire to help.

"Okay time to push on my count okay."Luchi grabbed Kaito's hand.

"1..2..3!" Luchia pushed as hard as she could while Kaito was trying not to scream due to the pain that was flowing into his hand quickly.

"Again!" the doctor instructed. Luchia pushed twice as hard and Kaito got twice the pain his hand was receiving.

Luchia stopped squeezing and a small cry was both looked up to see a small life form crying covered in blood.

In all honesty it was the most precious thing they had ever seen.

A nurse rushed the baby to the back to clean it and check it's the doctor sewed the new mom up. Luchia fell asleep as Kaito received their new child.

"Congratulations your wife has given birth to a healthy baby..."

 **NOPE! I am not letting you find out the gender yet! Cliffhanger to the maximum level. The reason I am not letting you find out is because you know!** In the reviews please say a gender and a name and I will pick a random comment and use that. I the next chapter I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT and yeah.

see you next time,

redaquarius.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OHMYFLIPPINGGOSH! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! I WILL BE UPDATING ON Can You Fix My Life? soon I JUST...IT WAS WRITTERS BLOCK!WILL TELL YOU WHY IN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PITCHI PITCHI PITCH!~**_

 **Chapter 2: Enter the First Born 's Kaito's POV**

"Your wife has given birth to a healthy baby ." the nurse said.I gladly accepted our child. I looked back at Luchia to see her completely asleep now.I turned to our child to see my eyes staring right back at me. I felt a tear run down my face for she was the most precious thing. She had my eyes and her tiny little hair on her head was a mixture of Luchia and my hair color.

"H-hi,I'm your take it easy on your mommy and I for you our first just have to name you when your mommy wakes up." I said in a baby voice that I didn't know that I could use then the room's door burst open startling the baby,me,and Luchia awake.

"LUCHIA ARE YOU OKAY' and "KAITO DID YOU PASS OUT!" is what we heard from Rina,Mashiro,Nagisa,and Hanon."

The baby whimpered. Kaito said "Cover your ears." as he tried to put on ear muffs he magically packed in the maternity bag.

But is was too late the baby screamed and wailed as loud as she was as loud as if a train horn was right beside your ear and then double that in volume.

We covered our ears and winced. "LUCHIA DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" Rina asked. "YEAH!" I heard Luchia scream. I was too busy gritting my teeth to sooth the pain coming to my ear.

The the she stopped crying. "Super sonic can turn into a mermaid!" Hanon said."I don't want her to know she can until she is five or so she can understand."Luchia said.

 **Now No one's POV! 5 minutes Later.**

Okay everyone was talking,laughing,and taking turns holding the baby when the nurse came in with the paper work for the child."You have to name her now and the time she was born was 10:13 am." and with that he left.

"What are we going to name her?"Kaito asked in wonder.

Luchia then spoke at the same time:"we should name her Naomi Anna Domoto!" they then laughed but filled out the paperwork and gave it to the male nurse.

"Wow,I can't believe we are parents Kaito!" Luchia said with excitement."Yeah.I'm a dad...I'm a dad,oh god!"

And with that Kaito hit the floor for he had fainted."There he goes."Everyone thought.

 ***end of chapter***

 **Viewers:Can you tell us why you were gone for so long?**

 **we are doing this thing call Rube Goldberg it's where you build a machine to complete a instance if we wanted to get 3 marbles into a cup we'd build something to knock,spill,dump ect. into the cup so I couldn't when that finally ended last week I work on my chapters over the weekend but my computer deleted all of my hard when I tried to retype everything I couldn't remember what I did as far as how the chapters went. So I have been building up everything to update thing goes with Can You Fix My Life?which I will probably be deleting the last chapter on considering I have no idea how to go on with the bear with me I am trying my best to make everything come out okay.**

 **Be patient otakus,**

 **redaquarius ,3**


	3. Update

_**I SWEAR to you that I missed you all SOOOOO much! TT^TT I have been busy with school work and I have been stressing about The third chapter of this story cuz I want it to be REALLY good for you guys. BUT... I WILL make it even better for waiting on me to post this long. I will be posting soon everyone!**_

 _ **love,**_

 _ **redaquarius**_


	4. Chapter3

EEEEEEEEEE! HI GUYS! I am back after being gone since May and I didn't like it at all. Tests and the end of the school year were okay and I was able to come back and edit but I didn't get to update for I had made a wattpad account and I had to get my stories up on there. That took some time... Any way I am back now better than ever and I will try my hardest to do regular updates on both stories that I have done and I have a chapter for you guys. So... **_DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE MERMAID MELODY SERIES! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS FANFIC AND IF YOU COPY THIS AND USE IT ANY WHERE ELSE THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES._ TO THE CHAPTER...**

Chapter 3: The Letter. No One's POV (This takes place 3 months after the baby is born.)

Luchia woke up from her nap and glanced at the clock. 3:19 pm it read. She took her blanket off of her and hopped off of the bed. She walked out of her and Kaito's room and to the railing just before the stairs that led downstairs. She looked over the railing and into the living room to see Kaito playing with Naomi on the couch. He had his hands out in front of her and she was hitting them. Then Kaito started singing. "Patty cake...Patty cake,baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can." Luchia held in her giggles.

Seeing that her dad was making sounds from his mouth,instead of hitting his hands,Naomi put her hand on Kaito's mouth and then smacked it. Luchia was watching in amusement for she had started recording this on her phone moments before. It was as if Naomi was saying: Be quiet and let me smack your hands in peace! Kaito,not noticing his wife, deciding to play along,grabbed the child and lifted her so her gaze met his. "You dare defy the king!?Then I will have to show you what happens when you underestimate my power!" he scoffed making his voice go funny.

He than began to gently tickle their baby girl making adorable sounds come from the 3 month he stopped and he lifted her to his gaze again. "Do you still underestimate me?" as if understanding the question Naomi hit her fathers mouth and squealed. "What?!You are becoming like the queen!" he gasped out.

Luchia,still recording,let out her giggles. Kaito snapped his head in the direction of the sound and then smirked. He turned the baby to the camera. "Say hi to mommy!" he cheered pointing at Luchia .Finally noticing her mother,Naomi looked up and let out adorable gurgles while putting out her hands as if she was signaling that she wanted her mother. Luchia cooed at the bundle of cuteness and stopped recording. She then walked down the stairs to their child. She took the baby from Kaito and kissed her forehead. Naomi put her hands out to her father.

Luchia handed her to her father. Naomi put her hands out to her mother. Getting the message,Luchia and Kaito put the baby in the middle of them and gave her a kiss on both of her cheeks. Once Naomi saw that she got what she wanted Naomi squealed and then fell into a peaceful sleep. Kaito let out hushed chuckles and took Naomi and started heading upstairs to put the baby down into her bed to sleep. But when Kaito got to the stairs he stated " I guess underestimating my power drained all of her energy.". "What power?" Luchia scoffed.

"Are you underestimating me?!" Kaito gasped. "Yup and what are you going to do about it?" Luchia said with disbelief. "Oooooh just wait till I put her down." he muttered crossly as he walked upstairs. Luchia heard him and thought it was a good time to run. She ran into the kitchen to hide.

She hid beside the far side of the island. Just as she got settled into her hiding spot she heard him come downstairs. "Oh Luchia.." he called and she was immediately on guard. She peeked around the counter to see if he was coming but little known to her,he had crept behind her and whispered "boo!" while grasping her waist with his hand. "EEP!" she screamed and got up and ran to the other side of the island with Kaito on her tail.

He went on to corner her right by the sink and that's when Luchia got an idea. When she knew he wasn't watching her hands she quickly turned on the water and sprayed him in the face. Then she proceeded to make her get away to the living room. "Oh you are so gonna get it!" Kaito yelled. Luchia's laughter halted when she was picked up when she was about to run to the other side of the couch."I told you that I would catch you." Kaito whispered in a tone that made Luchia shiver. He then took Luchia to the couch and put her down.

But before he could tickle the crap out of her the doorbell rang loud throughout the house.

Kaito glared at the door hoping for who ever it was to go away. It rang again. "You got sooo lucky Luchia. But don't think that this is finished." he said and walked to the door. Luchia glanced at the clock.4:30 it read. "I am going to start on dinner." she said and walked into the kitchen and put on music to cook to. She didn't care who or what was at the door at the moment.

Switch to Kaito's POV!

Just as I was about to get my revenge the doorbell rang.'Dammit!Who is it and what do they want?!GO AWAY!' I thought glaring at the door. But to my displeasure it rang again."You got sooo lucky Luchia. But don't think that this is finished." I declared and made my way to the door. I heard Luchia say that she was going to start on dinner. She also put on some music. Hmm,it is Wednesday,and that means pasta! Yes! Now I feel a little bit better. I opened the door and some guy in a suit stepped in."Presenting the royal messenger from the North Pacific Ocean Kingdom." he yelled. I don't think Luchia could hear due to the music she was practically blasting in the kitchen.

Another guy,in another suit,stepped in and looked at me. "Why are you in the princess's house?" He asked like it as the most funniest thing."Um...I live with her. I am her husband Kaito." I explained rather annoyed. "Well than I suggest that you get a divorce." he said flatly. Now I can get upset! "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INTO OUR HOUSE AND TELLING ME TO DIVORCE MY WIFE?!I WOULD HAVE TO BE DEAD TO EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT SO YOU CAN FORGET IT!" I yelled. "Well you don't have much of a choice considering she has to marry a prince of some kind to rule her you!" he spat. "UM I DON'T GIVE A -"

Our argument was interrupted by Luchia herself.

"What the heck is all this yelling?! I swear Kaito if you wake up Naomi I'll-" she cut herself off,finally noticing that Kaito wasn't the only one causing said noise. "Ray!? What the heck are you doing here?!" she asked. Ray must of been the guy I have been yelling at because he spoke up. "AH! My princess! It is great to inform you that your parents have found a suitor for you to marry. Your wedding will be in exactly 9 months. It would be happening sooner bu-" Luchia cut him off and started shouting in her first language. **"Nani? ! Watashi no ryōshin ga kyūkon-sha o hakken shita koto o, anata wa nani o imi suru nodesu ka? Watashi wa ikutsu ka no mishiranu hito to kekkon suru wakede wa arimasen! Sore wa watashi ga suru koto ni yotte tatsu monodesu! Watashi wa watashi no shin no kōfuku o ataeru otto to kodomo o motte, sore wa chōdo ukande watashi no ōkoku o iji suru tame ni mawari ni meiji, sonogo ofu ni kekkon shite iru watashi ni nani o ataeru monode wa arimasen. Watashi wa watashi no ryōshin wa, nin'i no saishū-tekina ishi kettei o okonauga, akiraka ni sa renai mae ni, watashi no oppinion matsu to omoudarou. Kaba no hoka ni watashi wa shitakunakatta baai wa modotte iku hitsuyō wa arimasen koto o kakunin suru tame ni, watashi no ryōshin ni hanashi o kikimashita! Watashi ga hanashi o suru anatatowatashi no ryōshin ni kuru tame ni junbi ga dekite imasu made,dakara watashinoie kara dete, watashinojinsei kara nukedashimasu. Tashika ni watashi wa sōzokujindeatte mo yoiga, sore wa watashi ga subete no hito no nyūsatsu o okonau to iu imide wa arimasen! Deteike to sayōnara!"**

Then Luchia marched upstairs in rage and tears. The guy was in utter shock so he must of understood her words as I did. "I think she needs some time for visiting." I said sadly looking at the door Luchia slammed shut moments ago. "As the princess wishes but I won't take any orders for the likes of you." he said. I looked at him strait in the eyes and smirked. "You have no idea who you are dealing with ." and with that I shut the door in his face. I then went upstairs to check on her.I passed the hallway clock. 4:59 it read and then changed to 5:00. But before going into our room I peeked into Naomi's to find the cutie still asleep. Wow just like me. A very heavy sleeper.

I then went to open our door but to my luck it was locked. I then got worried she never locked herself in a room unless she was really upset about something. "Luchia. Please open the door." I asked calmly in a hushed voice. "*sob* N-No." she cried. My heart almost cracked when I heard her response. I have NEVER heard her get this upset. "Please...because I know you need a hug." I said.

There was a pause. One that felt like and eternity.

Then the door opened.

There stood a puffy eyed Luchia. Who then put her arms out to me like Naomi did to her an hour ago. I let a laugh leave my mouth before taking her in my arms. She sniffed and clutched my shirt. We stood like that for what felt like another eternity. Except this time it felt then jerked away from me suddenly. "I forgot dinner!" she exclaimed before running downstairs,through the living room,and into the kitchen. I followed her realizing that she had left the stove on. Just as I ran through the living room I heard a scream. I sped up and gasped. Her good pasta had been burned. BADLY! I looked at her and she looked at me. Then another pause before we burst into laughter. When we calmed down and wiped away our happy tears. She then looked at me with a grin and I grinned back knowing what we both wanted.

"PIZZA!" we said in unison. I dialed the number and ordered a cheese."Hey Kaito?" she called. "Hmm?" I answered. "This reminds me of when you try too cook." she said and laughed. I then remembered something. "I never got my revenge Luchia and the pizza guy won't be here for 20 minutes..." After that she took off towards the living room. I ran after her and just as she was about to make her way around the couch I picked her up and put her down on it. I then took my time to tickle the crap out of her,not showing any mercy.

"Say that King Kaito has amazing power and I will stop." I demanded. "Hahaha King Kaito hehe has amazing hahahaha power!Okaay. Hahahaha!" I then stopped tickling her since I had got my answer. It took her 5 minutes to catch her breath,and then the doorbell rang. This time I looked through the peep whole and sighed with relief as it was the pizza guy and ONLY the pizza guy. I gave the guy the money and said thank you and I shut the front door. When I got back to the living room Luchia was searching through the channels to find something for us to watch.

Then after a few minutes of searching we came across our favorite cartoon show. ' The singing songbird king.' We watched that until we heard Naomi squeal. Which wasn't even 6 minutes into the show. Luchia and I groaned. We looked at each other and laughed. Luchia got up and started to walk to the stairs and I followed. When we got upstairs we walked into Naomi's room to see her bouncing with energy.

Luchia practically ran to our child with then picked Naomi up and held her while talking to her. " You know your dad can be just as mean as I can." I gaped at her words. I then walked over to them and stood behind Luchia.

Switch to Luchia's POV!

I hurried over our adorable child and scooped her into my arms. "You know your dad can be just as mean as I can." I heard Kaito gasp but didn't turn around. Then I felt him stand behind me. "What was that Luchia?" he asked except his tone made me shiver. I don't like that tone because it means that he is about to do something totally sneaky and underhanded. But he didn't. Instead he just hugs us both. "You guys are my girls and no one else's. Kay?" he pouted. "Kay!" I responded and Naomi giggled."Yay!I am awesome!" he said as he did a victory dance. "Okay . What should we do for the rest of the day because it is only 5:32." I asked. "Well let's have a DOMOTO'S ONLY hangout in the living room!" Kaito suggested. I laughed. "Okay okay Kaito. But you have to give Naomi her bath. Your turn." I reminded

"Okay okay Luchia." he mocked with a huge grin. He took Naomi got her a change of clothes and went into her bathroom in her room. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. As I went past Naomi's room to go get the door I heard Kaito yell. "OH COME ON!CAN I NEVER HAVE FUN!?" I laughed under my breath as I got the door.

 ** _OK guys that is the chapter I have literally been spending a few weeks on this chapter so you guys would have something good to read since I have been gone since May and I apologize DEEPLY for this was my sorry present. To you I hope you enjoyed it and pwease leave constructive criticism in the reviews. Thank you for your much enjoyed time!_**

 ** _back and better than ever,_**

 ** _redaquarius_**


	5. Translation of What Luchia Said

**_You guys I was going through the reviews and I saw that a Guest asked me what Luchia said in Japanese. Also thank you! I enjoyed writing the family stuff as well. I went to google translate for it all and what she said was:_**

 ** _What?! What do you mean they have chosen a suitor for me!? I am not going back! I have a husband and child that make me truly happy and I will not leave them parents have always asked my opinion before making a huge decision like this but apparently they don't think I have a opinion. To bad that I do! I would love to rule the kingdom one day but if I have to be married off I will not go back! Good day and goodbye!_**

 ** _If you try to copy and paste it back into google translate,works for you,and doesn't say exactly what I have here then just know that I tried to remember what I typed. But the reason it WOULD NOT WORK for me was when I tried to go back and copy and paste._**

 ** _What it went into was the English letters instead of the Japanese writing. That is because that is how it was in the chapter and when I used what I did in the chapter to translate it back it wouldn't work._**

 ** _I tried to remember what she said the best I could but that is practically the gist of it._**  
 ** _Thank you for your time,redaquarius._**

 ** _0h by the way for all of you people that actually know Japanese and think that going to Google translate is trash. Yeah I know because I know it is trash. I am learning hirigana as we speak._**


End file.
